


Next Time Let Me Know

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fanfic, 405prompt, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3.11.14 Anonymous <br/>JAMES tricia ve görevliyi sevişirken basarsa ne olur! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



_Steve Carlson – The Good Life_

            James ofisinden çıkıp merdiven korkuluklarından aşağıdaki görevlinin masasına bakar. Genç adamın yerinde olmadığını görünce aşağı inmeye karar verir. Gecenin bu saatinde sadece nöbetçiler köprüdedir. James ilerideki masada konuşan ikisi çalışana ilerler. Onu gördüğünde ikisi de toparlanmaya çalışır.

 “Gerek yok. Görevli nerede?”

 “ Dinlenme odasında biraz uyuyacağını söylemişti Senor.”

            James teşekkür ederek dinlenme odasının olduğu koridora girer. Mavi kapıya elini attığında kapının kilitli olmasıyla bir an için dursa da evrende tüm kapılar Senor’a açık kilit açılır.

            İçeride koltukta oturan Görevli’nin kucağında kızıl saçlı bir kadın aynı anda inlediğinde James ve Görevli göz göze gelirler. James tek kaşını kaldırdığında Görevli kızılın belini tutar, genç kadın refleksle sağ dizine yüklenerek sol bacağını genç adamın üstünden geçirip koltuğa geçer. Gördüğü adamla gözleri büyürken Senor gülmesini bastırarak konuşur.

 “Merkür’den gelen son raporlarda eksik bir sayfa var, 5 dakika içinde odamda olursa sevinirim.”

            Sonra geri dönüp kapıdan çıkarken Görevli’nin “Elbette, Senor” dediğini duyar, kapıyı çeker. Kızıl saçlı kadın yanındaki adama bakarken Görevli az önce olanlardan sonra tepkisiz, ona bakar. Genç kadın bir şeyler söylemesini beklerken Görevli konuşur.

 “ Gerçekten çok güzeldi Tricia. Umarım kısa zamanda yeniden görüşürüz.”

            Sonra kalkıp pantolonunu toplar ve Senor’una eksik sayfayı bulmak için hızlı adımlarla köprüye girer. Bilgisayarında hangi sayfa olduğunu belirten uyarıya göre sayfayı çıkartıp Senor’un odasına ilerler. Kapıyı çalıp içeri girdiğinde mavi gözlü Senor’u ona elini uzatır.

 “ Bir dahaki sefere haber verirseniz basmam.”

            Görevli gülümseyerek başını sallayıp çıkar, James uzun zamandır bu kadar eğlenmemiş, rapora geri döner.


End file.
